Modern Enjolras x Grantaire Winter Sex
by CrikeyItsLauren
Summary: Okay so, first les mis fic. I watched the film again after not watching it for awhile and oh my lord! Here is a nice lemon for you all! Woo!


**I watched Les Mis again tonight and decided to write a quick dirty fan fic because why the hell not? I'll put the usual warnings, lemon, sex all of the homo and whatnot. It's kind of modern as well, I'll do a fic more accurate than this, this is purely for fun! Sweet, let's roll! **

**p.s: sorry if they seem OOC and whatnot, first Les Mis you see. **

Enjolras shut the door behind him, keeping out the winter breeze and falling snow flakes. Winter hit Paris hard and snow blanketed the city, making it even more beautiful. The trees bare of their leaves, shivering in the cold wind. People were now wearing their warmest and thickest coats then covering their exposed skin from the harsh cold. He had just suffered a long meeting with the other members, it was slow and painful but didn't seem to reach a conclusion in the end making Enjolras wonder why he bothered going in the first place. He tried to lead the men to a good cause but as soon as they hit a flaw, all was lost and so they would rework the plan.

Carelessly, he dropped his briefcase and hung his coat on the hook. Suddenly, he noticed that Grantaire's coat was gone too. Raising an eyebrow, he assumed he went to buy more wine or some form of alcohol. Which wouldn't surprise him but he wouldn't be impressed in the slightest. Sometimes he would come home and Grantaire would be spread on the sofa, muttering nonsense under his breath.

As he walked upstairs, he loosened his tie and entered the bedroom by kicking the door slightly to nudge it open. It was still tidy like he left it this morning, at least there wasn't a bottle or two lying around. This relieved him a little, the last thing he wanted after a long day was a mess to clean up that wasn't even his. Even so, he wouldn't anyway, he didn't have the energy for anything. Enjolras threw his tie aside and began to unbutton his shirt, his finger fumbled around until it released its self from the shirt hole. Soon his shirt dropped to the floor long with his black trousers. He felt more relaxed as he fell onto the soft bed, it was soft against his bare skin but also warm. As if out of habit, his toes fumbled around to pull his socks from his feet. Which soon slid off and joined the heap of clothes on the floor. For now, he was going to just lay here and clear his head of the stressful day he has had while the soft warm bed caressed his skin. It made him smile slightly, how quiet and content he is right now.

After a while, which seemed like an hour, he heard footsteps downstairs. He didn't move knowing it was Grantaire when suddenly a voice called.

"Enj, I'm home" for once he voice wasn't slurred or inaudible. Enjolras smiled and let out a load moan in response to his presence. He was glad Grantaire was home now, he was eager to get home all to see him and of course like anoy one else, had their needs we shall say.

As Grantaire made his way up the stairs, he was already chugging down another bottle. Enjolras heard the sloshing of the intoxicating liquid and sighed. Sooner or later, the curly haired man will be stumbling everywhere spouting gibberish from his mouth. It annoyed Enjolras and made him angry to where he would just stay out of his way.

A pair of eyes peeped around the door which suddenly widened at the site of Enjolras laid on the bed in only his underwear out of exhaustion.

"Tired?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed taking another mouthful of wine.

"Yes, a little bit. I've had a long day" he spoke, his voice low and strained but he sat up and faced Grantaire who tapped the rim of the bottle on his lips thoughtfully. There was a red tint to his lips from the wine, making Enjolras want to smack his lips on his and taste the wine lover.

"Ah... Want some?" he asked, holding the bottle towards Enjolras who nodded with acceptance and took a huge swig from the bottle. He sure could use some excitement.

They shared the bottle together, Grantaire was a little surprised by Enjolras but liked it. As much as Grantaire drank most of the bottle, he began to get a little tipsy. His eyes began to swirl, his fingers loosely gripping the bottle. When he went to take another mouthful, his clumsy fingers slipped causing him to spill some on his face and down his shirt. Letting out a slurry and dumbish laugh, he set the bottle on the floor carefully and worked on taking his shirt off. Enjolras chuckled to himself, watching Grantaire fiddle with the buttons. Even his expression was concentrated, he put a lot of effort into this when thy began to come loose.

"D-did it" he smiled, as though Enjolras had not seen him struggle at all. Slowly, Enjolras leaned forward to his face and gently licked some of the spilt wine on his face. It was sticky but the soft caressing of his tongue made Grantaire smile. As his tongue licked away the mess, he licked over his wine stained lips and pressed their lips together. Grantaire was slow to react, his mind had to process what he was doing for moment before he realised. Oh yeah, Enjolras is kissing me. Liking the idea, he pulled him closer and kissed back with more force. Their lips moulded together in a rough manner, until Grantaire wanted access. His tongue lapped over his lovers lips, desperate for access so Enjolras slowly parted his lips giving Grantaire the chance to dive in, he was already getting excited, Enjolras had been wanting this all day.

As his tongue caressed his cheeks, Enjolras would moan into him only making Grantaire get hard. The strain on his pants was getting painful, his lover moved his hands downwards, smooth like a ghost. His finger tips teasing his skin, he began at the buttons of his trousers. As each one popped open, he felt the relief on his crotch. To add to his excitement, Enjolras pulled both his trousers and underpants down. It wasn't cold but he shivered with anticipation. The wine had gone to their heads a little and Enjolras just did what his mind told him, normally Grantaire made love to him so Enjolras gave it a go. As he removed his pants, the erection soon was loose making Grantaire more comfortable.

"Speak in Frence to me, _mon cher[1]_" he whispered in Enjolras' ear, his hot breath drifted down his neck and smelt of the red wine they shared.

"_Oui, pour vous[2]_" He responded, his voice intoxicated slightly by the wine which was slowly kicking in on his brain. The tips of his fingers trailed along the throbbing erection of Grantaire's, making him groan slightly, he rolled his head back from the pleasure feeling. The end of his thumb rubbed over the head of the erection, sending him more wild. His breaths slowly grew to breathless pants as he watched Enjolras play with his erection.

_"__permettez-moi de le goûter[3]" _Enjolras whispered in his ear, making him shiver again and nod slowly.

"_oui, s'il vous plait" _Grantaire begged, on that note, his horny lover leaned down and kissed the end making Grantaire buck his hips slightly. His breaths now deep and his chest heaving. He was addicted to the feeling that Enjolras gave him, addicted to love and pleasure.

Enjolras slowly took the full length, his tongue sliding down the sides and caressing it. Gliding down it and tasting the member as much as he could take. Grantaire felt the knot in his abdominal, being pulled and twisted inside causing his hips to buck slightly. At every movement Enjolras made, Grantaire would let out a pleasurable moan which seemed to encourage him forever more. Grantaire's fingers grabbed his lovers golden wavy locks as he moved his hips with the movements of Enjolras. This much more addicting than wine, it made him forget his worries easier and feel much better. It seemed to numb the pain much better too.

"I'm... going...to..." he began, breathlessly and worn down. The knot grew tighter, so tight it was painful making him sit up slightly to try and ease the pain but it continued to twist inside him. Enjolras took the member from his wet and sticky mouth, his eyes half lidded with pleasure.

"_venu pour moi[4]_" Enjolras smirked, teasing the nerves of the throbbing penis. Grantaire bit the inside of his bottom lip, it was becoming too much for him. The room was feeling hot, like it was a stuffy summers day. The sweat beaded up on his face, dampening his curly black hair. His hands became slippy and weak, like he couldn't hold anything to save his life.

Enjolras took the member again and lathered his length with his saliva. Grantaire's face screwed up tight, the knot twisted inside him making him hyperventilate when he soon released his load into Enjolras. Who gladly took it and swallowed every drop he could, trying not to spill any. His tongue whirled around the end, teasing it.

When he finished, he sat up and roughly rubbed the back of his hand over his mouth and licking his lips clean. There laid Grantaire, sweaty, breathless and worn out. His threw his head back against the pillows and sighed. The heavy breathing made his slightly hairy chest rise and fall. Carelessly, Enjolras swept his hair from his hot face and crawled beside Grantaire. Snaking his arms around his chest. Suddenly, Grantaire chuckled.

"I forgot to ask, how was your day?" he asked in a lazy and worn voice, the question made Enjolras looked at him half lidded and smirk.

"Had better, and you or can't you remember?" he asked, Grantaire shrugged slightly. It was a lie, he wasn't drunk all day today which was seemingly unusual for the wine lover. No, he went to his study and wrote another poem, drew another painting. Sat and read a book with some wine which soon got out of hand, then went an bought another.

"Oh, this and that. Read a book, wrote a poem" he sighed, feeling around for a bottle. However, he failed and sighed with frustration. He was missing his after sex drink.

Enjolras turned to look out of the tall French windows, snow still fell in blobs. Sinking into the blanket of snow below, covering the bare trees.

"We should build a snowman" he said wearily, Grantaire looked down at him and chuckled. Enjolras was usually the mature one, never fooled around or had time for child's games. Some would say in that sense he is a boring person but Grantaire manages to get fun out of him, even if he doesn't like it. Enjolras was one not to show it but he really does have fun with Grantaire, he's doesn't want Grantaire to use it to his advantage.

"Really?" he asked, surprised by Enjolras.

"Yeah" he muttered.

"Later, it's cold and I'm tired" Grantaire said shuffling around to pull the blanket over them both to keep warm. But to him, all he needed was Enjolras beside him to stay warm. Even in the darkest and coldest of times and the worst of days. They kept each other going and for that reason, they stay together.

**Translations:**

**1: my dear**

**2: yes, for you**

**3: let me taste it**

**4: come for me **


End file.
